To the present day the sport of model aviation with over 150,000 AMA (Academy of Model Aeronautics) members and over 2,500-chartered clubs has no means to gauge the amount of fuel in the aircrafts fuel tank. The methods presently used are to time the running engine with a clock, making it imprecise, risky and dangerous. Running out of fuel in mid air causes an “emergency situation” for the plane, the people on the ground, and personal property. I invented, made, tested and use the invention out of the necessity to have a means of knowing when I was running out of fuel depending on actual engine rpm usage, not a timed clock estimated guess with many times running out of gas in mid air so as to make a safe, and pleasant landing, thus protecting my model, people and property.
The invention greatly improves on the present methods making the sport more enjoyable, safer, and stress free. The invention can also be used on engine-powered model boats to prevent running out of fuel in the middle of a lake, and for model racing cars to know when you need to safely make a pit stop. The invention is for use only in non-passenger carrying engine powered model craft.